Scars
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Silent Witness. Nikki is spooked by who she sees on the slab which forces old scars to open to new wounds.


**Well, I am trying something new, as I always seem to be writing Star Trek Enterprise fiction (I cannot help it if Malcolm's…well, you get the picture). Harry Cunningham is by far my favourite character. Whee! Forgive me if there are some…bugs in it; it is the first time I have done a fiction in Silent Witness so it may be sketchy. It does not go too deep yet into the challenge because this is going to be too long to be called a one-shot. **

**Well, this was part of a challenge from my friend, Rufwardo.**

**500+words on scars, emotional or physical. Any fandom.  
****  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nikki!" Harry shook his head as he ran after her. It was pouring and Harry could feel his shirt cling to his chest, it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Nikki…wait...Nikki!" his breaths were coming in shorter now, he had been running after Nikki for a very long time and it was starting to show. He could feel his hair sort of flop on his head as he ran.

He could see Nikki ahead of him, but only just. She was a good runner and he needed to work out more. He chuckled at that one.

The rain beat down on them faster as they ran through the streets of London. He could not stop, not when Nikki was like this. He didn't know what had spooked her or where she was running.

"Nikki, stop!" he shouted after her, almost stumbling. People looked at him oddly…was it not natural for a person to be running after a friend and colleague?

Obviously not.

He follows her right into a park, and sees she has stopped. He slowed to a walk glad that his lungs could finally start to recover. Running had not been on his agenda for him today.

He looked up at the dull gloomy sky that hovered menacingly over London and shuddered, the rain wasn't going to let up. Pity he hadn't thought to bring a coat.

He soon spotted her sitting on the grass hugging her knees and her chin on top, her body heaving with deep tremors. _Oh, Nikki…_ He slowly neared her and sat beside her. She did not even glance at him.

He looked at her, tear tracks fell from her eyes and fresh ones were still coming down mingling with the rainwater. Her shoulders shook with her heavy sobs, her fingers hugging tight around her knees.

"Nikki?" he spoke softly, glancing at her with a concerned look on his face, eyebrows lifting upwards.

"Why her?" she didn't look at him, and she spoke so quietly, Harry almost missed it. Her eyes searched the grass, as if looking for an answer that wasn't there. There was no logic to this, no logic at all.

"Who, Nikki?" Harry gently pressed on, lowering his head ever so slightly to gain a better view to her face. It was sad, hurt and deeply upset…whatever it was had deeply rattled her.

She only repeated what she said before, repeating it like a mantra…a simple phrase that allowed her to survive. She rocked as well, trying to shake the memory from her head, never mind the fact it was raining heavily and soaking them both.

"Come on, Nikki. Let's get you back inside or you'll catch a cold," he gently put his hand on her shoulder to alert her he was there still and she glanced at him in surprise. "Come on" he said gently, a reassuring smiled on his face.

She let him guide her the way back to the University Pathology Lab, albeit in a semi-rush state to get out of the increasingly bad weather, which by now had turned into a thunderstorm.

He led her to a private room and sat her down, "I'll be back in a minute". She glumly nodded, not really paying attention to what Harry was saying. He nodded slightly, before leaving.

-----

Leo was in checking over his paperwork when he saw Harry through the glass urgently looking for something, and he was soaking wet. He nodded slightly as he made through the door to speak to the pathologist.

"Harry? I guess you found her?" he asked, and saw that Harry was looking for something particular.

"Yeah. She's spooked, and I mean spooked." Harry replied, grunting in frustration, as he could not find what he was looking for.

"Lost something?" Leo asked, wrapping his fingers around his coffee mug in his characteristic manner. He leaned against the doorway of the room that Harry was searching.

"No…yes… where are the blankets?" he asked, looking up at Leo now who pointed to the cupboard attached to the wall. "Ah, thanks," Harry took two out.

"How is she?" Leo asked gently, he knew that Nikki and Harry were close friends…maybe even closer than that.

"Cold, upset…do you know what this is about, Leo?" Harry asked, and wiped his face with a hand, trying to get rid of the water there.

"No, though I think it may have something to do with the case brought in this morning. Odd case though. I'll go over the file…well, what little of it there is"

"Thanks, Leo"

"No problem, make sure she's okay Harry" Leo replied, taking a lengthy sip of his coffee after he spoke. He moved to allow Harry to pass and he sighed slightly. Another busy day at the office it seemed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it and please do let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
